Une fin hereuse et pourquoi pas?
by BONESGREYSHOUSE
Summary: Fin de la saison 7. et si House n avait pas fonce dans la maison de Cuddy? En tout cas pas de son plein gre...
1. Chapter 1

Ok salut tout le monde. C est ma premiere fanfictionque je publie donc s il vous plait soyez sympas et n hesitez pas a m envoyer vos reviews. Et desole pour les fautes d orthographes s il y en a :D

DISCLAIMER :les personnages ne m appartiennent pas.

Chap 1: La decision

Ca y est. Il est pret. Il va se lancer. Il fonce a toute vitesse mais juste avant de deraper il a un flashback. Il se voit avec cuddy sur la plage enlace dans un baise langoureux. La il se stoppe net. Il le sait. Il ne peut pas faire du mal a cuddy c est l amour de sa vie. Meme si elle ne partage pas ses sentiments il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Impossible. Donc il s apprete a descendre de la voiture quand il est pris de violentes convultions. Et son pied appui accidentellement sur la pedale d acceleration. Il fonce droit sur la maison de son boss. Et boom! Un grand fracas se fait entendre. Wilson se fait projeter hors du jardin. Les habitants de la maison incredules ne bougent pas. Mais cuddy a reconnu la voiture de son ex. Elle reste immobile, puis, elle se precipite vers la porte furibonde pour s expliquer avec ce dernier. Mais quand elle ouvre la portiere, le corps ensanglante de House convulsant tombe sur les debris. Choque, elle s immobilise devant lui. Puis reprenant ses esprits, elle se penche, le prend dans ses bras et hurle d appeler une ambulance. En attendant tout le monde sort pour aider Wilson qui lui ne comprend rien a rien. Cuddy est seul avec House qui a arrete de convulser, mais reste inconscient. La, elle le regarde longuement et tendrement. Elle regarde les sillons sur son visage marquant les longues nuits sans sommeil. Elle se rendit compte qu elle a devaste encore plus l homme le plus devaste. Elle s en voulait amerement. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux puis sur sa joue. Peu de temps apres, l ambulance arrive. Elle observe les ambulanciers en train de deplacer le corps inerte de House et de l enmener dans l ambulance ou elle le rejoin. Elle dit a l ambulancier de les conduire au Princeton Plainboro et de se depecher. Sur le chemin, elle tient la main du blesse constament. Une fois arrive, il se dirigent vers les urgences ou des infirmiere prennent le relais. Wilson est juste a cote. Lui n a qu un bras casse et s inquiete pour son meilleur ami. Tandis que Cuddy reste bouche bee devant toute cette agitation.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok voici le 2 eme chapitre. J espere que le premier vous a plu :D

Chap 2: 1ers symptomes

PLUS TARD DANS UNE CHAMBRE D HOPITAL  
House se reveille et voit cuddy pres de lui. Elle dort et elle lui tient la main. Cela lui arrache un sourir. Il lui frole la main avec son pouce ce qui la reveille. Elle le regarde ebahie puis regarde ses constances qui sont normales. Elle se retourne vers lui en lui souriant tendrement. Il reprend son souffle et lui demande a voix faible:  
- Qu est ce qui s est passe?  
Je me souviens etre gare devant chez toi pour te ramener ta brosse puis rien, le vide.

- Oui c est normal que tu ne te souviens pas. Tu as ete pris de convulsions puis tu as fonce sur ma maison.

Il se dresse peu a peu en arrachant ses fils et la regarde

- Quoi?! Tu es blesse? Oh mon Dieu est ce que sa va? Tu n as rien?!

Elle le recouche doucement et lui ratache ses fils. Il lutte puis se recouche.

- Non je n ai rien. Mais merci de t inquieter pour moi. Par contre, ma facade est en piteux etat...

- Pas que je m inquiete pour toi mais si tu avais quelques chose j aurai du payer tes frais medicaux!

- Oui biensur! Dit elle avec un sourire

Leurs regard se croisent et ils se regarde longuement. Puis soudainement, les convulsions recommencent. Cuddy surprise fait le necessaire et appele une infirmiere. Puis elle remarque que les yeux de House sont jaunes... Son foi etait en train de lacher...  
Elle devait faire un diagnostique et vite. Mais seule elle n y arriverait pas. Elle devait remettre ensemble la vieille equipe. Autant dire qu elle avait du pain, oui beaucoup de pain sur la planche! Mais si c etait pour House, elle le ferai sans rouspeter. Il fallait ramener Cameron, N 13, Tob et surtout convaincre Chase et Foreman de travailler avec eux...  
Tout d abord, elle bip Chase et Foreman. Elle les informe de la situation et de ses plans futurs. Ils sont retissants a l idee de faire face a leurs ex compagnes. Mais une fois qu ils ont vu l etat de leur boss, ils furent convaincu. Chase dit a Cuddy qu il pouvait prendre contact avec Cameron. Foreman ne savait pas ou n 13 etait partie mais il allait se renseigner avec ses collegues neurologues et il allait eplucher tout les dossiers des essais cliniques en cours pour le huntington. Cuddy n avait plus qu a convaincre tob de revenir. Il avait quitter l hopital disant qu il avait besoin de reflechir. Et avec 2 femme enceinte sur les bras ils devait se depecher.

Desole s il est court mais le chapitre a venir est putot long.


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le 3 eme chapitre qui je crois est plus long. Je suis desole d avoir mis une eternite a le mettre en ligne mais vu que personne n a laisse de review j ai juge inutile de publier la suite.

Je voudrais remercier Savannah, j ai lu ta review aujourd hui et c est ce qui m a encourage a continuer :D Bon j arrete de papoter et j espere que tu vas aimer la suite :D

Chap 3: retrouvaille

DOMICILE DE CAMERON

Chase s avance et s approche de la porte. Il sonne et trouve Cameron en habits de sport. Elle avait reteint ses cheveux ils etaient bruns. Les deux ex resterent sans voix. Difficile de dire lequel etait le plus surpris. Cameron se repris et demanda froidement:

-Qu est ce que tu fais la?

-Je viens pour te ramener a l hopital.

-Quoi? Je ne viendrai pas avec toi! Notre relation est termine et maintenant j ai une nouvelle vie et un nouveau job

-Je viens pas te ramener pour le plaisir mais Cuddy me la demander. House a des problemes de sante. Son foi le lache et on a besoins d un diagnostique rapidement. Cuddy a juge necessaire de remettre toute l equipe ensemble. Tu viens oui ou non?

-Pourquoi je devrai te croire?

-Parce je n ai aucune raison de mentir

Elle reflechit un peu puis

-Bon d accord mais juste le temps d un diagnostique. Je vais me doucher et m habiller. Puis je te rejoins

-Est ce que je peux rentrer?  
J ai gare la voiture un peu loin...

-...d accord entre

Ils entrent et elle referme la porte

PRINCETON PLAINSBORO CABINET DE DIAGNOSTIQUE

Foreman a recu les dossiers de tous les participants a tous les essais cliniques pour le huntington. Le telephone sonne. Il decroche. C est un de ces collegue qui lui dit avoir eu en consultation une femme correspondant a n 13. Il lui aurait conseille des essais cliniques en Floride. Foreman remercie l informateur et se rue vers le dossier des essais clinique de floride. Il retrouve effectivement le dossier de n13 mais sous le nom de Suzan Tatcher. Il sortit du cabinet et se dirigea le sourir aux levres a sa voiture. Il devait se rendre en floride et vite.  
Pendant ce temps, Cuddy etait reste avec house. Il se reveilla. Elle lui annonca ses plans de remettre l equipe ensemble. Il ne voulait pas. Il s exprimait a ce sujet quand il eut des difficulte respiratoires. Puis son coeur s est arrete de battre. Il faisait un crise cardiaque...  
Cuddy ne savait plus quoi faire. Pour l instant, tout ce qu elle pouvait faire est de ramener Tob. Elle se mit en route a sa nouvelle adresse.

DOMICILE DE CAMERON

Chase s assit sur le canape. La maison etait bien range, tout etait en ordre ce qui refletait bien la personalite d allison.  
Il scrutait l appartement a la recherche d une presence masculine en vain. Cameron avait fini sa douche et elle s habillait. Pour briser le silence, Chase se resolu de lui demander

-Alors.. Est ce que tu as trouve quelqu un?

-Non.. pas encore... Et toi?

-Non plus...

Le silence reprit. Cameron s avance elle avai fini de s habiller. Elle prit son sac a main et se dirigea vers la porte. Chase lui emboitait le pas.

DOMICILE DE TOB

Cuddy s approche de la porte. Elle sonne. Elle trouve son ancien employe mal rase, en survetement.  
Il est surpris de voir son ancien boss et quelque peu honteux de la recevoir dans cette tenue. Mais biensur il lui propose d entrer. Elle entre et il referme la porte.  
Cuddy vit la vaisselle qui s accumulait dans l evier le linge sale lui s accumulait sur les chaise et divans. Tob fit une place pour Cuddy.

-Je suis desole pour le desordre

-Oh non non j aurai du vous prevenir avant de venir. Je viens vous demander de revenir a l hopital.

-Vraiment? Euh pourquoi?

-House est malade. Il convulse , son foi le lache et il a fait une crise cardiaque. On a besoin d un diagnostique. J ai trouve necessaire de reunir l equipe pour le diagnostiquer. Acceptez vous de revenir?

-Oh oui biensur. Donnez moi juste le temps de m habiller et j arrive.

-D accord. Rejoignez moi a l hopital.

-D accord.

HOPITAL DE FLORIDE ESSAIS CLINIQUES

Foreman se dirige vers le cabinet. D apres le dr sheperd elle devrait venir en consultation. Foreman entre et retrouve n13 comme il l avait laisse. C est comme si elle n avait pas change. Elle se leva esperant trouver son medecin traitant mais quand elle vit Foreman elle poussa un cri. Elle s approcha de lui pour s assurer que c etait bien son ex

-Comment tu m a retrouve!?

-J ai du faire appel a quelques contacts...

-Oui mais pourquoi?

-Cuddy m a demande

-Cuddy?

-Oui, elle veut remettre toute l equipe ensemble et elle m a charge de te ramener.

-Pourquoi?

-House a des problemes de santes. C est grave. Le genre de cas qu on diagnostique quoi. Et il a besoin d un diagnostique au plus vite. Cuddy ne peut pas le diagnostiquer seul. Elle a besoin de nous.

-Mais j ai des essais cliniques moi! Je ne peux pas m absenter comme ca! Ils vont m enlever du programme!

-Ecoute je me suis renseigner et j ai fait beaucoup de recherche. Et il y a des essais cliniques qui fonctionnent en Italie et...

-Non on en a deja parle...

-Mais ecoute moi! 3 patients sur 5 ont pu etre gueri!

-... Vraiment!

-Mais oui!

-Bon apres le diagnostique je crois que je vais essayer. Apres tout, je n ai rien a perdre..

-A la bonne heure! Je suis vraiment tres heureux pour toi. Mais il faut se depecher d aller a l hopital.

-D accord, je te suis.

Et ils se dirigent vers la voiture.

PRINCETON PLAINBORO CABINET DE DIAGNOSTIQUE

Tout les anciens collegues se retrouvent. Et c est la que commence les  
-Salut, oh sa fait longtemps!  
-Waw tu as change  
-Alors qu est e que tu deviens  
Jusqu a ce que Cuddy arrive

-Bon je suis heureuse de ses retrouvailles mais n oublions pas pourquoi nous sommes ici reunis.  
Alors au travail. D accord?

Et la tout le monde est d accord pour une fois. Cameron comme elle en avait l habitude ecrivit les symptomes sur le tableau blanc. Et la commenca un debat. Cuddy quitta la salle et alla pres de House. Il etait toujours inconscient. Une heure plus tard, le debat pris fin. Et abouti a une theorie. On lui mit la perfe. Tout le monde resta ici attendant une reaction. Mais rien. Tout le monde allait quitter quand Chase remarqua que les urine de House etaient ensanglantes. Le traitement affectaient ses reins. On le mit sous dialyse. Et la tout le monde se remit au travail.

Alors? ?

Envoyer moi vos review pour me faire part de vos reactions:D


	4. Chapter 4

Alors voila, c est le 4eme chapitre. il est court et il contient beaucoup de « jargon medical » comme tout les episodes de House. Il n est pas tres interessant mais necessaire pour la suite de l histoire.

Et un petit merci a Bloups pour ton conseil. Je suis nouvelle sur le forum donc je ne sais pas trop comment reagir :D

Chap 4: complications

CABINET DE DIAGNOSTIQUE

CAMERON: Le traitement a bousille ses reins! Alors ce n etait pas le bon!

TOB: Sa ne fait que quelque minutes qu on la mit. Il etait deja amoche. Les reins sont surement une manifestation de la maladie deja presente!

CAMERON: Mais non! C est surement une maladie autoimmune! Elle attaque son foi puis ses reins! C est logique!

CHASE: Je suis d accord avec cameron. Ca peut etre un lupus

N13: Oui, pourquoi pas, il a surement teste un nouveau medicament! Qui sait il ferait n importe quoi pour arreter sa douleur...

FOREMAN: Non, si c etait une maladie autoimmune, il autait du presenter des symptomes plus tot. En plus les convulsions ne collent pas avec un lupus.

TOB: Je suis d accord avec Foreman.

FOREMAN: On devrait attendre j usqua demain le temps d avoir d autres symptomes.

TOB: Oui, c est ce que House ferait.

On reflechit un peu, puis tout le monde aquiesca. Ils expliquerent a Cuddy leur choix et elle etait d accord. Foreman hebergea n 13 et Chase Cameron. Tob se resolu a aller chez sa femme.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5: la flamme rallumee

DOMICILE DE CHASE

-Wow, sa n a pas change!

-Oh oui depuis que tu est partie je ne passe plus trop de temps ici. Tout ce que je fais c est dormir.

-...

-Bon tu as faim? Je n ai rien a mange mais je peux descendre en bas et nous enmener des sandwish?

-Oh d accord

Chase sort tandis que Cameron se promene dans l appartement. Quand il revient, elle regarde des photos. Elle trouve une photo de leur mariage et la elle verse une larme. Chase remarque cela et il s approche d elle.

-Tu pleure?

-Non non, ce n est rien sa va passer c est juste...

Et la il regarde la photo.

-C est cette photo la? Celle de notre mariage?

-Oui, sa fait toujours bizzare.

-A moi aussi.

-Tu sais je t aimais vraiment plus que je n ai jamais aimer un homme... Je m etais vraiment investi...

-Tu crois que je ne t aimais pas! C est moi qui t es couru apres! Et je n ai jamais fais ca! Moi aussi je t ai aime comme je n avais jamais aime.  
La Cameron fais un pas en avant.

CHASE: et puis si tu m aimai toujours, pourquoi le divorce?

Il s avance.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait?! Tu as tue un homme et tu ne m en a meme pas parle!

Elle s avance

- Tu le sait aussi bien que moi, cette homme etait un monstre. Et puis je ne voulais pas que tu vive avec ce lourd secret..

Il s avance. Il sont face a face.

-Je sais ... et je crois que j ai ete un peu trop impulsive en demandant le divorce...

Ils s avancent encore plus. Leur levres se frolent. Puis ils s enlacent dans un baiser torride.  
Chase recule.  
- Attend, qu est ce que tu fais la Cameron?

-Oh tais toi!

Et elle le rapproche vers elle. Il ne resiste pas.

DOMICILE DE FOREMAN

-Bon alors tu prend le lit et je prend le canape.

- Non sa va je prendrai le canape.

-Non, j insiste

-Bon, d accord.

Chacun prend son lit et dors. Mais une heure plus tard, n13 va chez Foreman. Il se reveille et en la voyant, il se leve en sursaut.

-Oh c est toi

-Oui..

-Oh tu as besoin de quelque chose.

-Non mais...

-Quoi? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

-J ai peur

-De quoi?

-De la maladie, de mourir seule...

-Non! Ne dis pas sa. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu vas aller a ces essais cliniques et tu vas guerir.

-Mais si le traitement ne fonctionne pas, je serais trop faible pour revenir ici. Et je mourirais seule.

-Non, non tu as tout faux. Viens assied toi a cote de moi.

Elle s assied.

-Si tu accepte, je suis pret a t accompagner..

-Tu..tu ferais ca?

Il se rapproche d elle

-Je ferais n importe quoi pour toi...

Il la prend dans ses bras.  
Elle se redresse et depose un baiser sur ses levres. Il fait de meme et ils sont enlace dans un baiser langoureux

DOMICILE DE LA FEMME DE TOB

Tob s avance doucement vers la porte. Sa fait bizzare de revenir ici. Il sonne a la porte et retrouve sa femme avec sa maitresse. Toute deux avec un ventre rond. Il est tres surpris.

-Mais qu est ce que sa signifie.

-Ecoute. J ai dit a ta maitresse de venir. On va elever nos enfants ensemble. Mais on a besoin de toi.

-Waw! Je ne m attendais vraiment pas a sa! Mais pourquoi?

-On t aime toutes les 2 et on ne veut pas te priver d un de tes enfants

-...

Il reflechit

-Vous etes sures que c est ce que vous voulez?

ENSEMBLE: Oui

-Alors moi aussi.

Il entrent tous.


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le 6 eme chapitre. donc cette fiction touche a sa fin. c est l avant dernier chapitre. j espere que ce chapitre vous plaira:D

Chap 6: derniere chance

Finalement tout est bien pour les ex collegues. Mais Wilson, House et Cuddy, les eternels celibataires eux n allaient pas bien. Le lendemain matin. Tout le monde etait venu de bonheur. Tout le monde avait l air plus heureux plus reposer. C est en partie grace a House que tout le monde est heureux. Alors il faut faire en sorte qu il soit heureux lui aussi. Ils resterent des heures a cogiter jusqu a ce qu ils trouvent une theorie. Ils administrerent le medicament a House. Tout le monde etait la. Ses employes, la femme de sa vie et meme son meilleur ami. Il regnait un silence pesant. Ils faillirent perdre espoir quand

-Oh, mon Dieu! Sa chlingue! Qui n a pas pris sa douche!

Et la tout le monde eclata de rire. Tout le monde etait heureux. Chase pris Cameron dans ses bras, Foreman fit de meme avec n 13. Et Cuddy se jeta sur House. Elle l embrassa comme elle ne l avais jamais embrasse. Et une fois qu elle eu fini.

-Alors, ton air ne te suffit pas tu as besoin du mien?

Elle le tape sur l epaule en souriant

-Oh sa va!

Et la il sourit et la prend dans ses bras

-Ok, tout le monde je vous remercie vraiment de m avoir sauve meme si j aurai pu le faire plus vite mais bon je vois que tout le monde y a gagne quelque chose

WILSON:Non, pas moi!

HOUSE: Si tu as gagne un platre et un bisou de l infirmiere!  
Bon j ai une offre a vous faire. Je vous demande tous de revenir.

CHASE: Moi j accepte

CAMERON: Alors moi aussi

TOB :Moi de meme

FOREMAN: J aimerai bien mais n13 et moi avons un voyage en Italie a faire

N13: Oui, Foreman a trouve des essais cliniques fleurissant a Milan. Et il m accompagne.

HOUSE: D accord. Quand voys en aurez fini, vous avez vos places. Tacher de revenir en vie. Vous serez plus utiles.

Des avis? s il vous plait n oubliez pas de laisser une toute petite review avant de partir, d accord:D


	7. Chapter 7

C est le dernier chapitre de ma fiction. j espere qu elle vous a plu:D

Chap 7: fin heureuse

UN AN PLUS TARD

HOUSE: Allez cherie, donne la a la nounou!

CUDDY: Bon d accord! Aller tenez. Et s il se passe n importe quoi...

HOUSE: Bon sa va elle sait vous contacter le bureau de Cuddy ou le mien sinon nos portables. les numeros sont sur le frigo. Alors on peut y aller?

CUDDY: Oui

HOUSE: Aller soit sage ma puce.

Il depose un bisou sur le front de sa fille adoptive. Et oui, il avait adopter l enfant de Cuddy. House ferme la porte et rejoins Cuddy vers la voiture. Il n avait plus de canne. Il est parti en reeducation et il pouvait s en passer. Par contre il ne pouvait plus se passer de Cuddy et vice versa.

CUDDY: J ai hate de revenir au boulot.

HOUSE: Oh oui et moi donc

Ils se mettent en route.

PRINCETON PLAINSBORO

CAMERON: Alors c est un biberon toute les deux heures, et vous lui changer la couche chaque heure et..

CHASE: Oh sa va cherie, elle sait faire son job aller au revoir et merci.

Les deux nouveaux parent deposent un bisou sur le front de leur fils et se dirigent cote a cote le sourir aux levres vers leur bureau. House et Cuddy ont assiste a la scene.

CUDDY: Oh alors ils se sont remis ensemble?

HOUSE:Oui, ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l un de l autre.

Alors House se retourne vera Cuddy, avec un sourir aux levres. Avant de continuer leur route:

HOUSE: He, ce ne serait pas ta soeur?

CUDDY:Mais si! Et elle est avec.,,

HOUSE ET CUDDY:Wilson!  
Et ils rigolent.

CUDDY: Tu crois que sa va marcher?

HOUSE: Pour une fois, j ai envie de dire oui!  
Ils continuent de marcher.

PLUS LOIN

FOREMAN:Alors, tu leur annonce?

N13:Oui, je n aurais jamais cru dire sa un jour!

FOREMAN: Moi je n ai jamais perdu espoir. Car si je renoncai a ta vie je renoncerai a la mienne aussi

Et ils s embrasserent

D UN AUTRE COTE

TOB: Alors, vous avez les couches?

ENSEMBLE: Oui

TOB: Et le lait? Vous avez assez de lait?

ENSEMBLE:Mais oui!

FEMME DE TOB: Ecoute cheri, on a tout ce dont on a besoin!

2emeFEMME DE TOB: Oui, tu peux aller sauver des vie tranquil.

TOB en souriant: D accord!

Il de pose un bisou sur les joues de ses 2 femmes et de ses deux filles.

HOUSE: Waw! Il a 2 femme et deux enfants!

CUDDY: Je me demande bien comment elle ont accepter ce mode de vie!

HOUSE:En tout cas moi je suis bien heureux du mien.

Il s embrassent.

CUDDY: Bon aller, j ai de la paperasse a faire. On se voit au dejeuner

HOUSE: Oui a bientot.

CABINET DE DIAGNOSTIQUE

Tout le monde est reunis.

HOUSE:Alors, c est a vous ce petit truc, comment sa s appelle?

CAMERON: Il s appelle Gregory

HOUSE: Oh enfin un enfant qui n a pas un nom vieux et barban genre Robert

CHASE: c est grace a vous qu on c est retrouve! Donc c est une sorte de rerciement.

HOUSE: Oh mais de rien! Toujours ravi de rendre service!

FOREMAN: Bon, n13 veut vous dire quelque chose

N13: Oui, les essais cliniques en Italie on fonctionner. Je serais la pour encore longtemps!

Tout le monde va la feliciter avnt de se rassoire et de reprendre le travail.

HOUSE: Bon, vu que tout le monde est la, commencons, qu est ce qu on a ?

CAMERON: Un homme de 30 ans...

FIN


End file.
